sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Теории психологии интеллекта
Теории психологии интеллекта - базисные представления о высшей нервной деятельности, интерпретирующие наблюдаемые свойства интеллекта ''Две основные теории функционирования интеллекта'' В области исследования интеллекта сегодня выделяются две конкурирующие гипотезы – К. Спирмена и Л. Терстоуна. По К. Спирмену интеллект представляет собой «…некоторую (единую, авт.) характеристику (черту, свойство), которая представлена на всех уровнях его функционирования». По Л. Терстоуну «нет общего начала интеллектуальной деятельности, а есть лишь множество независимых интеллектуальных способностей». Рассмотрим эти две гипотезы с точки зрения упрощенной модели функционирования интеллекта, в которой предполагается, что все познавательные модели, доступные человеку, находятся у него в неактивном состоянии, а познавательный процесс заключается лишь в их активации. Следовательно, в нервной системе человека долговременная память (ДВП), т.е. акутальный интеллект, и потенциальный интеллект (ПИ) топографически совпадают, то есть находятся в одном и том же месте, и их отличие заключается в том, что ДВП это совокупность активированных познавательных моделей, а ПИ – пока еще не активированных. Это на рисунке модели интеллекта представлено совмещение в одном блоке моделей долговременной памяти и потенциального интеллекта (ДВП/ПИ)). При этом активированные познавательные модели обозначенны сплошными линиями, а неактивированные модели - пунктирными. Детали функционирования интеллекта с точки зрения этой модели описаны в заключительном разделе этой статьи. С нейрофизиологической точки зрения, любая познавательная модель представляет собой особым образом организованную сеть нейронов, в которой кодируется представление (познавательная модель) о каком-то явлении природы и интеллектуальная реакция на него организма. При этом такая сеть нейронов может быть особым образом активирована, что и является трансформацией потенциальной (неактивированной) в актуальную (активированную) познавательную модель. Таким образом, определение интеллекта по К. Спирмену, можно рассматривать, как описание процесса актуализации (активирования) потенциальных (неактивных) познавательных моделей действительности, что, по его мнению, не должно зависеть от того, какую интеллектуальную задачу решает человек. С другой стороны очевидно, что в процессе профессионального обучения, в долговременной памяти (ДВП), которая представляет собой актуальный интеллект, может сформироваться у некоторого человека «автономный» комплекс активированных познавательных моделей. Допустим, освоен какой-то из разделов математики, топология, например, который никак не влияет на полученное человеком музыкальные образование, то есть другой «автономный» комплекс. Тогда Л. Терстоун тоже прав, так как с его точки зрения, у этого человека имеется, по крайней мере, два независимых и по-разному развитых интеллекта – математический и музыкальный. Следовательно, определение Л. Терстоуна характеризует насыщенность долговременной памяти (ДВП)активированными познавательными моделями окружающей действительности. Итак, казалось бы, противоречащие друг другу точки зрения на интеллект Л. Терстоуна и К. Спирмена, на самом деле, отражают различные и не сводимые друг к другу аспекты функции и структуры единого интеллекта, если его рассматривать с точки зрения модели интеллекта, разделенной на потенциальный актуальный интеллекты. рис. Развитие базисных гипотез функционирования интеллекта Томпсон Дж. (1984) утверждает, что общий интеллект характеризуют «задачи на выявление связей, которые требуют выхода за пределы усвоенных навыков, предполагают детализацию опыта и возможность сознательного умственного манипулирования элементами проблемной ситуации». Это определение последователя идеи К. Спирмена с очевидностью указывает на то, что предметом его научного интереса были процессы активации (актуализации) познавательных моделей, составляющих ПИ. Выявленная Спирменом К. высокая корреляция между сходными по содержанию тестами, легко объясняется с помощью вышеописанного принципа деятельности интеллекта. Корреляция отражает участие у испытуемых пересекающегося набора активированных познавательных моделей (сетей) в решении сходных тестов. Поскольку задачи сходны, то сходны и информационные активаторы, генерируемые тестом, а, следовательно, возбуждаются в ДВП сходные сети познавательных моделей. Отсюда корреляция (связь) между схожими тестами. Терстоун Л. (1938) отвергает идею общего интеллекта и выделяет 7 «первичных умственных способностей»: S – «пространственную» (оперирование пространственными отношениями) P – «восприятие» (детализация зрительных образов) N – «вычислительную» (оперирование числами) V – «вербальное понимание» (значение слов) F – «беглость речи» (побор нужных слов) M – «память» R – «логическое рассуждение» (выявление закономерности в ряду цифр, букв, фигур). Качества от S до M характеризует взаимодействие КВП и ДВП, то есть работу интеллекта с активированными познавательными моделями (сетями) и поэтому взгляд на интеллект Л. Терстоуна никак не может совпадать с воззрениями К. Спирмена. Они исследовали абсолютно разные стороны интеллектуальной деятельности. Только R-способность, когда она не связана со стереотипными умозаключениями, типа оперирования числами, могла бы характеризовать активацию потенциальных познавательных моделей. Вместе с тем, трудно себе представить, чтобы при выполнении любого из тестов типа S-R испытуемый не генерировал новые для него знания (активировал потенциальные познавательные модели). Следовательно, в той или иной степени, у испытуемого должны были включаться механизмы активации потенциальных познавательных моделей. И действительно, в дальнейшем оказалось, что между этими способностями обнаруживается высокая корреляция и они могут быть объединены в обобщенный, характеризующий интеллект фактор, аналогичный предложенному К. Спирменом. В дальнейшем Р. Кеттелл (1971) спирменовский показатель интеллекта (g-фактор) разделил на 2 составляющих: а) «кристаллизованный интеллект» - запас слов, чтение, учет социальных нормативов; б) «текучий интеллект» - выявление закономерностей в ряду фигур и цифр, объем оперативной памяти, пространственные операции и т.п. С точки зрения Р. Кеттелла, кристаллизованный интеллект – это результат образования и различных культурных влияний и его основная функция заключается в накоплении и организации знаний и навыков. Это определение «кристаллизованного» интеллекта в точности соответствует описанию свойств ДВП. С другой стороны, текучий интеллект, по Р. Кеттеллу, характеризует биологические возможности нервной системы и его основная функция – быстро и точно обрабатывать текущую информацию. Следовательно, текучий интеллект это эффективность взаимодействия КВП и ДВП. Ниже перечисленные три дополнительных способности интеллекта, выявленные Р. Кеттеллом, которые характеризуют деятельность КВП: - манипулирование образами («визуализация»); - сохранение и воспроизведение цифр («память»); - поддержание высокого темпа реагирования («скорость»), Очевидно, что функционирование КВП зависит от содержания ДВП, и, следовательно, выявленная в дальнейшем корреляция между кристаллизованным и текучим интеллектами не удивительна. В частности, КВП взаимодействует с ДВП тем лучше, чем в большей степени ДВП насыщена познавательными моделями. Или в терминах информационных рецепторов, чем больше информационных рецепторов содержит активированная сеть познавательных моделей, отражающая какое-то явление природы. В противном случае, то есть если для информационного активатора не находится рецептора на активированной познавательной модели, КВП приходится обращаться к ПИ для активирования нужной потенциальной модели, что существенно замедляет интеллектуальную деятельность. Сравним, например, процесс разучивания музыкального произведения и его исполнение на концерте профессионалом. В обоих случаях КВП взаимодействует с ДВП. Но у исполнителя на концерте не происходит, помимо этого, обращения и к ПИ, а у разучивающего – постоянно. В результате темп исполнения произведения на концерте выше, чем в процессе его разучивания. Следовательно, наблюдаемые исследователем «плохие» характеристики КВП, отражают не только свойства самого КВП, но и наполнение ДВП познавательными моделями. Отсюда, корреляция между тестами, направленными на изучение свойств КВП и ДВП просто неизбежна. Особый интерес представляет тест Дж. Равена (1960), так как с его помощью изучаются механизмы активации познавательных моделей, то есть их перемещения из ПИ в ДВП. Дж. Равен выделяет две умственные способности: - продуктивность, то есть способность выявлять связи и отношения, приходить к выводам, непосредственно не представленным в заданной ситуации; - репродуктивность, то есть способность использовать прошлый опыт и усвоенную информацию. Репродуктивность характеризует взаимодействие КВП и ДВП. Но продуктивность – активацию познавательных моделей. Для изучения продуктивности Дж. Равен создал особый тест («прогрессивных матриц»), ориентированный на диагностику способности к научению на основе обобщения (коцептуализации) собственного опыта в условиях отсутствия внешних указаний. Интерпретируем это определение теста Дж. Равенна с точки зрения модели интеллекта. В ДВП испытуемого представлен некоторый набор познавательных моделей (сетей), например, представления о геометрических фигурах разной степени сложности. Однако до тестирования, в ДВП испытуемого, допустим, отсутствуют познавательные модели, отражающие возможные связи между геометрическими фигурами, которые испытуемый должен обнаружить, принуждаемый к этому условиями теста. «Принуждение» заключается в том, что условия теста вызывают возникновение в органах чувств комбинацию ранее не сочетавшихся информационных активаторов, которые одновременно возбуждают определенные познавательные модели ДВП. Это необычное для испытуемого одновременное возбуждение определенных познавательных моделей ДВП активирует между ними новую связь (подчеркнем, что новую для ДВП, но не для ПИ!). В результате неоднократное обращение испытуемого к условиям задачи формирует в ДВП новую сеть познавательных моделей, что ощущается испытуемым как «научение», а исследователем оценивается как «обобщение (концептуализация)». Таким образом, Дж. Равенну удалось разработать тест, исследующий процесс извлечения из ПИ новых для испытуемого знаний. Так как в жизни процесс обучения и самообучения реализуется подобным образом, то не удивительно, что «продуктивный» тест очень хорошо предсказывал интеллектуальные достижения человека по сравнению с репродуктивным тестом. Для оценки интеллекта Л. Гутманом (1955) было введено понятие сложность теста. Отсюда «мощность» интеллекта можно рассматривать как способность решать сложные задачи. Рассмотрим, как можно интерпретировать «сложность» теста (познавательной задачи) с точки зрения модели интеллекта. Попытаемся ответить на вопрос, является ли задача - «Сколько будет дважды два?», сложной? И да, и нет! Если у испытуемого нет никаких представлений о математике, эта задача для него является не только сложной, но и непреодолимой. С другой стороны, для ее успешного решения необходим очень небольшой объем математических знаний. И в этом отношении она не является сложной. А теорема Ферма? Ее формулирование не намного сложнее задачи умножения «2 х 2». Вместе с тем, доказательство теоремы Ферма считается одним из сложнейших в математике. Оказалось, что для ее решения у математиков не было до последнего времени достаточных математических знаний. Не были сформулированы и доказаны необходимые для решения теоремы Ферма, вспомогательные теоремы. Итак, задача легко решается, если у испытуемого в ДВП имеются для ее решения подходящие познавательные модели (сеть). Отсюда, сложность познавательной задачи можно рассматривать с разных точек зрения. Во-первых, допустим, что тесты составлены таким образом, что любой человек может сходу их решить, то есть у любого человека в ДВП имеются познавательные модели для успешного решения предлагаемых тестов. Тогда тот тест является более сложным, для решения которого используются в ДВП более сложная познавательная модель. Как определить сложность познавательной модели рассматривалось в предыдущих разделах. Во-вторых, допустим, что для того, чтобы решить тест, познавательная модель должна быть вначале активирована (то есть она находилась у испытуемого до теста в ПИ). Тогда сложность теста можно определить через число информационных активаторов, которые необходимы для ее активации. Очевидно, что в этом случае сложность окажется субъективно зависимой – у более подготовленного для решения задачи человека понадобится меньше активаторов для извлечения новых знаний из ПИ, чем у неподготовленного. Итак, с одной стороны, сложность задачи сводится к сложности познавательных моделей, находящихся в ДВП, которые испытуемый использует для решения теста. Следовательно, с описанной точки зрения, силу интеллекта можно определить через сложность предлагаемого теста. Но, с другой стороны, это будет лишь сила на текущий момент, а не потенциальная, поскольку, снабдив любого испытуемого одинаковым набором познавательных моделей, необходимых для решения теста, исследователь всегда будет наблюдать его успешное преодоление. То есть фактически, исследователь будет не в состоянии выделить человека с самым сильным интеллектом, а сможет лишь разделить испытуемых на более или менее осведомленных о предмете, к которому относится тест. Потенциальная сила интеллекта может быть определена лишь через способность активировать необходимый набор познавательных моделей для решения теста. Но возникает естественный вопрос, существуют ли нормальные люди, которые в принципе не в состоянии активировать познавательные модели своего ПИ? Более того, кажется неясным, является ли очевидная неспособность детей дошкольного возраста решать интеллектуальные «взрослые» задачи «технической» или «физиологической»? Если дети не в состоянии справиться со «взрослой» интеллектуальной задачей лишь потому, что ДВП просто не оснащена нужными для этого познавательными моделями, тогда это чисто «техническое» препятствие. С этой точки зрения, никакие тесты не могут отразить силу детского интеллекта. Хорошим примером являются гениальные дети, которых, например, заставили заниматься музыкой с ранних лет. Они уже в детском возрасте в этой узкой области знаний не только не уступают, но и превосходят многих взрослых (Моцарт, например). Но если нервные структуры мозга, ответственные за интеллектуальную деятельность, продолжают развиваться с возрастом (хотя бы до периода полового созревания), тогда должно существовать физиологическое препятствие развитию интеллекта. Установленная В.Н. Дружининым иерархическая очередность формирования интеллекта не обязательно должна быть связана с морфологическими изменениями нейронной сети. Он и его коллеги установили, что вначале формируется вербальный интеллект (усвоение языка), затем на его основе складывается пространственный интеллект и, наконец, последним по времени появляется формальный (знаково-символический) интеллект. Выявленная последовательность отражает лишь особенности активации познавательных моделей. Следовательно, эти данные не дают ответа на вопрос, является ли интеллект на стадии вербального развития менее мощным, чем на стадии формального интеллекта. В обоих случаях ПИ у испытуемого не меняется, а значит, на потенциальные возможности интеллекта не может влиять заполнение ДВП познавательными моделями. Итак, если мощность интеллекта определяется неактивированными познавательными моделями, то на всех диагностируемых психологами стадиях его развития он остается потенциально неизменным. Не ясно также, является ли обнаруженная последовательность формирования ДВП естественной, т.е. генетически детерминированной, или всего лишь культурный феномен? Не существует ли альтернативных и не менее, а может быть и более эффективных путей наполнения ДВП познавательными моделями, например, вначале пространственными, а затем вербальными? Поставим еще более общий вопрос. Может ли один человеческий интеллект (допустим психолога-исследователя) сформулировать другому человеческому интеллекту (допустим испытуемому) такой сложности задачу, чтобы последний с ней в принципе не справился? При этом предполагается, что психологу решение задачи доступно. Допустим, испытуемый не в состоянии решить задачу (тест) психолога. Указывает ли это на менее мощный интеллект испытуемого по сравнению с интеллектом психолога? Полагаю, что нет, а лишь свидетельствует о том, что в ДВП психолога активирована такая подходящая для решения познавательная модель, которая отсутствует у испытуемого. Но стоит только помочь испытуемому активировать подходящую познавательную модель и он тут же справится с поставленной задачей. Рассмотрим, в качестве примера, известную головоломку – соединенные особым образом два металлических кольца, которые фокусник легко разъединяет, а зритель – нет. Но стоит зрителю показать способ разъединения таких колец, как он туже становится в состоянии повторить фокус. Был ли до «обучения» интеллект зрителя менее мощным, чем интеллект фокусника? Очевидно, что нет. Зритель был лишь менее осведомленным - у него в ДВП не было подходящей познавательной модели. Итак, фактически любое тестирование или оценка способа решения задачи определяет не мощность интеллекта, а лишь наполнение ДВП познавательными моделями. Реальная мощность сосредоточена лишь в ПИ – чем больше там содержится познавательных моделей, тем интеллект мощнее. В результате, мощность человеческого интеллекта может быть сопоставлена с мощностью интеллекта, допустим, животного, если оценить доступные человечеству и животному знания. Но сравнить мощность двух отдельных человеческих интеллектов, в принципе невозможно, если под этим подразумевать познавательные модели, содержащиеся в ПИ, то есть неактивированные. Отсюда, все исследования мощности интеллекта на сегодня сосредоточены на оценке «осведомленности» испытуемого относительно той или иной познавательной проблемы. И если в итоге оказывается, что в какой-то области знаний кто-то недостаточно осведомлен, это совсем не означает, что испытуемый не может или не мог бы в свое время насытить свою ДВП необходимыми познавательными моделями, которые он черпает из ПИ. Выше были реинтепретированы классические теории исследователей, которые признают наличие единого интеллекта (последователи Спирмена). Теперь перейдем к анализу теорий, отражающих множественность интеллектуальных способностей (последователи Терстоуна). Фактически, исследователи этого направления тестировали у испытуемого структуру ДВП и ее взаимодействие с КВП. В отличие от исследователей общего интеллекта, основные усилия которых были направлены на изучение взаимодействия КВП и ПИ. Но выше было показано, что при решении тестовых задач взаимодействии КВП и ДВП, в той или иной степени, поддерживается ПИ и, наоборот, взаимодействии КВП и ПИ поддерживается ДВП. В итоге, исследователи общего интеллекта должны были признать его некоторую неоднородность (характерная черта ДВП, по определению), а исследователи множества интеллектов выявили некоторое обобщенное качество интеллекта (характерная черта ПИ, по определению). Отсутствие четкого разделения тестов, направленных на исследование свойств ПИ и свойств ДВП и привело, в конечном счете, к конвергенции этих двух направлений в исследовании интеллекта и к пессимистическому заключению: «…бессмысленно обсуждать вопрос, на который не ответа, - вопрос о том, что в действительности представляет собой интеллект» (А. Дженсен, 1969). Разберем некоторые примеры. Г. Гарднер выделяет несколько независимых типов интеллекта: лингвистический, музыкальный, логико-математический, пространственный, телесно-кинетический, межличностный и внутриличностный. Очевидно, что такое деление касается текущей структуры ДВП испытуемого, которая формируется у него в результате избирательного извлечения из ПИ соответствующих комплексов познавательных моделей (лингвистических, музыкальных и т.п.). Р. Мейли выделяет 4 интеллектуальных способности: - различать и соединять элементы тестовой задачи (сложность); - быстро и гибко перестраивать образы (пластичность); - из неполного набора элементов выстраивать целостный осмысленный образ (глобальность); - быстро порождать многообразные идеи относительно исходной ситуации (беглость). Очевидно, что «глобальность» характеризует взаимодействие КВП и ПИ, когда необходимо для решения задачи необходимо активировать модели. В противном случае – взаимодействие КВП и ДВП. «Беглость», скорее всего, отражает эффективность взаимодействия КВП и ДВП, когда тестовая задача стимулирует вызов из ДВП в КВП наиболее подходящую в качестве решения познавательную модель. Но если этот перебор оказывается безрезультатным, то КВП, в конечном счете, обращается к ПИ. То есть, отчасти, «беглость» затрагивает и ПИ. «Сложность» также характеризует взаимодействие КВП и ДВП. "Ведущие ученые об интеллекте" 13 декабря 1994 годаWall Street Journal опубликовал статью под названием''«Ведущие ученые об интеллекте», подписанную 52 экспертами. Ниже представлены 25 утверждений из этой статьи. 'Определение и измерение интеллекта''' 1. Интеллект – это очень общая умственная способность, которая, в частности, включает умение рассуждать, планировать, решать задач, абстрактному мышлению, пониманию сложных идей, быстрому обучению, и обучению из собственного и чужого опыта. Интеллект – это не просто способность к «книжному обучению», не узкий академический навык, и не умение решать тесты и сдавать экзамены. Интеллект обозначает гораздо более широкую и глубокую способность к познанию окружающего мира – к «улавливанию», к «пониманию сути вещей», к способности принимать оптимальные решения. 2. Определенный таким образом интеллект может быть измерен, и тесты интеллекта (IQ тесты) делают это очень хорошо. Эти тесты являются одними из самых аккуратных (технически надежными и достоверными) из всех психологических тестов и методов. Они не измеряют и не создаются для измерения творческого потенциала, характера, личностных качеств и других важных различий между людьми. 3. Несмотря на то что существует много видов IQ тестов, все они измеряют тот же самый интеллект. Одни тесты используют слова или числа, и требуют специфических культурных знаний (таких как знание языка и словарный запас). Другие же являются «культурно нейтральными», и используют разного рода формы или геометрические паттерны, и требуют знания лишь простых и универсальных концепций (много-мало, верх-вниз, пустой-заполненный). 4. Распределение людей по IQ континууму, от меньшего к большему, хорошо описывается колоколообразной кривой (в терминах статистики, «кривой нормального распределения»). Большинство людей скапливается вокруг среднего (IQ 100). Меньшее число очень умны или очень глупы: около 3% американцев имеют IQ выше 130 (это число часто считается порогом «одаренности»), и примерно столько же имеют оценки ниже IQ 70 (IQ 70-75 часто считается порогом умственной отсталости. 5. Тесты интеллекта не являются культурно предвзятыми против черных американцев или какой-либо иной группы урожденных англоязычных американцев. IQ оценки обладают одинаковой предсказательной силой для всех американцев, независимо от расы и социального статуса. Лицам, не понимающим английский язык, может быть назначен невербальный тест или же тест на родном языке. 6. Лежащие в основе интеллекта нейрофизиологические процессы еще малоизученны. Современные исследования занимаются изучением, к примеру, скорости передачи нейронных сигналов, потребления глюкозы (энергии), и электрической активности мозга. Различия между групами людей 7. Представители каждой расово-этнической группы могут быть найдены на каждом уровне IQ. Кривые распределения IQразных групп в значительной степени пересекаются, но группы часто различаются в том, в каком месте шкалы IQ скапливается наибольшее число их представителей. Колоколообразные кривые для некоторых групп (евреи и уроженцы Восточной Азии) имеют средний IQнесколько выше чем средний IQ белых. Другие группы (африканцы и латиноамериканцы) центрированы несколько ниже чем белые европейского происхождения. 8. Колоколообразная кривая для белых центрирована около IQ 100, для афроамериканцев – примерно около IQ 85, для для различных групп латиноамериканцев – примерно посередине интервала, разделяющего средние IQ белых и афроамериканцев. Насколько средний IQазиатов и евреев выше среднего IQбелых, пока еще с точностью не установлено. Практическое значение 9. IQ сильно связан, возможно, сильнее чем любое другое измеряемое свойство человеческой личности, со множеством важных образовательных, профессиональных, экономических и социальных результатов. Его связь с благополучием и успешностью людей чрезвычайно высока в таких областях как образование и военное дело, достаточно высока в отношении социальной компетентности (хорошее материальное положение), и умеренно, но надежно высока для предсказания других социальных результатов, таких как законопослушность. 10. Высокий IQ является преимуществом в жизни, поскольку практически все виды деятельности требуют рассудительности и способности принимать решения. Аналогично, низкий IQставит его обладателя в менее выгодное положение, особенно в дисфункциональной обстановке. Конечно, высокий IQгарантирует не больше успеха, чем низкий IQ гарантирует неудачи в жизни. Есть множество исключений, но шансы на успех в нашем обществе выше у лиц с высоким IQ. 11. Практические преимущества высокого IQ возрастают по мере того, как окружающая среда становится более сложной (новой, неоднозначной, изменяющейся, непредсказуемой, или многофакторной). Например, высокий IQ, в общем, необходим для эффективной работы в условиях сложной или меняющейся обстановки (профессиональная и управленческая деятельность), является значительным преимуществом в умеренно сложных видах деятельности (ремесла, офисная, полицейская деятельность), и представляет из себя незначительное преимущество в условиях стереотипной и рутинной работы с минимальными требованиями к способности принимать решения (неквалифицированный труд). 12. Конечно, различия в интеллекте не являются единственным фактором, определяющим успех в образовании, обучении, и высокосложных видах деятельности (никто не утверждает этого), но интеллект зачастую является самым важным фактором. Внутри группы, предварительно отобранной по признаку высокого (или низкого) интеллекта, как, например, в аспирантуре, влияние других факторов на успешность деятельности становится первостепенным. 13. Некоторые личностные качества, специальные таланты, способности, физические возможности, опыт и тому подобное, являются важными (иногда необходимыми) для успешной деятельности во многих профессиях, но они характеризуются гораздо меньшей (или неопределенной) универсальностью или «переносимостью» на другие виды деятельности (то есть будучи важными для какой-либо одной профессии, они могут не иметь совершенно никакого влияния на другую), чем общий интеллект. Некоторые исследователи предпочитают называть эти другие человеческие качества как другие «интеллекты». Происхождение и стабильность внутригрупповых различий в IQ 14. Индивидуумы различаются в интеллекте из-за различий в окружающей их среде и генетической наследственности. Оценки наследуемости интеллекта варьируют между 0.4 и 0.8 (по шкале от 0 до 1), в большинстве случаев утверждая превосходящую роль генов над влиянием внешней среды в возникновении различий в IQмежду людьми. (Величина наследуемости рассчитывается как квадрат коэффициента корреляции между фенотипом и генотипом). Если бы окружающая среда была бы совершенно идентичной для всех людей, то величина наследуемости IQ (и любого другого признака) выросла бы до 100%, поскольку в одинаковой среде все различия между индивидуумами происходили бы из-за различий в генах. 15. Разница в интеллекте между членами одной семьи обычно значительна (братья и сестры в среднем различаются 12 баллами IQ), и происходит как из генетических различий, так и из-за различий в окружающей среде. Генетические различия обусловлены тем, что братья и сестры получают точно по половине своих генов от каждого из родителей, и в среднем отличаются друг от друга половиной своих генов. Различия в IQ между братьями и сестрами также частично обусловлены различной обстановкой внутри семьи. 16. То, что IQ в значительной степени наследуется, не означает, что он не подвержен влиянию окружающей среды. Индивидуумы не рождаются с зафиксированным, генетически предопределенным интеллектом (никто не утверждает этого). Однако IQ постепенно стабилизируется в детском возрасте и обычно не меняется в более поздних периодах жизни. 17. Несмотря на то, что роль окружающей среды важна в формировании различий в величине IQ, мы пока еще не знаем как манипулировать ею, чтобы достичь перманентного увеличения низкого IQ. Вопрос о том, насколько многообещающими являются недавние попытки добиться увеличения низкого IQ, в настояцее время является предметом научной дискуссии. 18. Различия, обусловленные генами, не обязательно являются непреодолимыми (вспомним диабет, плохое зрение, фенилкетонурию), так же как различия в результате воздействия факторов внешней среды не всегда преодолимы (травмы, отравления, серьезное отсутствие заботы о детях, а также некоторые болезни). Воздействия негативных факторов обеих категорий могут быть в определенной степени предотвращены. Происхождение и стабильность межгрупповых различий в IQ 19. Убедительного доказательства того, что колоколообразные кривые IQдля разных расово-этнических групп постепенно сходятся, не существует. Некоторые исследования демонстрируют небольшие уменьшения различий в академических достижениях между некоторыми расами, возрастными категориями, учебными дисциплинами и уровнями развития навыков, однако общая картина представляется слишком неоднозначной для того, чтобы можно было судить об общих тенденциях в изменениях величин IQ. 20. Расово-этнические различия в распределениях IQ являются фактически одинаковыми для выпускников средней школы и первоклассников. Однако, поскольку более смышленные ученики обучаются быстрее, то различия в IQ ведут, по мере обучения в средней школе, ко все более прогрессирующим различиям в объемах полученных знаний. Национальные исследования стабильно, из года в год, демонстрируют, что 17-летний афроамериканец, в среднем, обладает навыками и умениями 13-летних белых студентов в чтении, математике и научных дисциплинах, а уровень среднего латиноамериканского студента находится между этими двумя группами. 21.Причины, по которым черные варьируют в интеллекте внутри своей расовой группы представляются теми же самыми, почему белые (или азиаты или латиноамериканцы) различаются по IQ внутри своих групп. Как внешняя среда, так и наследственность играют роль. 22. Убедительного ответа на вопрос, почему распределения IQразличаются между разными расово-этническими группами, пока нет. Причины этих различий могут значительно отличаться от причин внутригрупповых различий (между белыми, черными или азиатами внутри своих собственных групп). Неправильно предполагать, как это делают многие, что причины из-за которых одни люди внутри своей популяции имеют IQ выше, а другие ниже, являются в точности теми же причинами из-за которых одни группы содержат больше людей с высоким IQ, а другие меньше. Большинство экспертов убеждены как в том, что различия в окружающей среде ответственны за разницу между средними IQ разных групп, так и в том, что и наследственность также играет роль. 23. Расово-этнические различия в IQмежду выходцами из одного и того же социально-экономического класса несколько меньше, чем между средними представителями двух групп, но все же весьма значительны. К примеру, черные студенты из материально-обеспеченных семей в среднем и имеют IQ выше, чем черные дети бедных родителей, но не превосходят белых из бедных семей. 24. Практически все американцы, самоидентифицирующиеся как «черные», имеют белых предков, со средней примесью европейских генов в 20%, и, аналогично, многие белые, латиноамериканцы и другие также имеют расово-смешанную наследственность. Поскольку в исследованиях интеллекта эксперты полагаются на расовую самоклассификацию участников, точно так же как и большинстве других социальных исследований, то результаты отражают несколько неопределенную смесь социальных и биологических различий между группами (никто не утверждает обратного). Последствия для социальной политики 25. Результаты исследования интеллекта никоим образом не диктуют, и не запрещают какую-либо социальную политику, посколькоу они не определяют наши цели. Однако они могут помочь оценить шансы определенной программы на успех и предсказать ее возможные побочные эффекты. Противоречия тестологических теорий интеллекта Перечислим основные противоречия, которые, по мнению М.А. Холодной, привели к кризису тестологических теорий интеллекта и прокомментируем их в рамках модели функционирования интеллекта. Методические противоречия Первое противоречие. С помощью тестов интеллекта (IQ) определяется способность только к традиционному обучению и результаты тестирования при этом не на 100% надежны. Более того, результаты IQ, с повышением уровня образования человека, все в меньшей степени коррелируют с реально достигаемым человеком качеством обучении. Поскольку интеллект не сводится к обучению, то показатель IQ не может использоваться для его количественной характеристики. Комментарий к первому противоречию. Совершенно очевидно, что невозможно исследовать «пустой» интеллект, то есть не содержащий познавательных моделей. В этом отношении наилучшим объектом исследования мог бы быть ПИ любого человека, в котором, в соответствии с нашей концепцией, содержится «стандартный» набор познавательный моделей всего человечества. Но, к сожалению, ПИ недоступен для прямого изучения ученых, и его можно оценить лишь косвенно и настолько, насколько в ДВП представлены модели из ПИ. Таким образом, исследование интеллекта человека в полном объеме на сегодня в принципе невозможно никакими тестами. И, более того, до тех пор, пока не будет прямого доступа к ПИ, самые совершенные исследования интеллекта всегда будут неполными – всегда будет оставаться возможность активирования такой познавательной модели, которая в корне может изменить интеллектуальные ресурсы, представленные в ДВП. А это, в свою очередь, вызовет необходимость не только проводить повторные исследования доступной части интеллекта, но и разрабатывать новые методы тестирования ДВП. В связи с вышесказанным, любые тесты направлены только на изучение познавательных моделей ДВП. Эти тесты не могут быть произвольными, а всегда направлены на поиск в ДВП определенных познавательных моделей. Если в ДВП авторов тестов и в ДВП тестируемого совпадает набор познавательных моделей, тогда можно ожидать высокого IQ. Поскольку обучение в школе более стандартизовано, чем в высшем учебном заведении, то естественно, IQ с повышением образования человека становится все менее объективным - набор познавательных моделей в ДВП специалиста все в большей степени отличается от набора познавательных моделей в ДВП авторов тестов. Второе противоречие. Тесты интеллекта, разработанные для одной социо-культурной группы населения (белые граждане США, например), неприменимы для другой социо-культурной группы населения (черные граждане США, например), так как результаты тестирования не совпадают. Комментарий ко второму противоречию. Если авторы тестов жили не в той социо-культурной среде, что обследуемая ими группа, то их тесты заведомо неадекватны: познавательные модели в ДВП авторов тестов слишком сильно отличаются от познавательных моделей в ДВП людей, чуждой им социально-культурной среды. Третье противоречие. Тесты интеллекта оцениваются по конечному результату (правильное или неправильное решение человеком задачи, например) и не характеризуют механизмы такого решения. В результате работа интеллекта над задачей исключается из оценки и поэтому тесты интеллекта интеллектуальную деятельность, как таковую, не характеризуют. Комментарий к третьему противоречию. Если принять, что правильный конечный результат может быть получен при использовании совершенно разных познавательных моделей, причем и неадекватных, то недостаток тестирования по конечному результату очевиден. Допустим, открыть дверь можно ключом, кувалдой или гранатой. Конечный результат совпадает – дверь открыта. Но значит ли это, что у всех трех тестируемых, которые открыли дверь указанными способами, в ДВП содержится адекватная (разумная) познавательная модель, заставившая их поступать соответствующим образом? Четвертое противоречие. Такой показатель деятельности интеллекта как скорость решения задачи оказался зависимым от типа предложенных задач (в некоторых случаях наблюдалась прямая, в других обратная зависимость между скоростью и правильностью решения задачи). Из-за выявленной неоднозначности этот показатель не может использоваться как критерий интеллекта. Комментарий к четвертому противоречию. Скорость решения задачи, существенно зависит от того, содержится ли в ДВП познавательная модель для ее решения. Если нет, то привлечение к решению задачи ПИ, существенно замедляет ее решение, возможно, на годы. Можно ли считать математика Эндрю Уайлса, который на решение теоремы Ферма затратил 7 лет, недостаточно интеллектуальным? Пятое противоречие. Результаты тестирования IQ эмоционально зависимы, то есть на показатель IQ влияет эмоциональный фон, на котором проводится тестирование. Как в таком случае можно полагаться на полученную величину IQ? Комментарий к пятому противоречию. Механизмы интеллектуальной деятельности основаны, с моей точки зрения, только на моделях регулирования внутренних функций организма (см. предыдущие разделы книги). Эмоции, действуя на внутренние функции организма, могут, по принципу подобия, влиять и на деятельность структур интеллекта. Методологические противоречия Первое противоречие. Исследование интеллекта неисчерпаемо, так как позволяет формулировать бесчисленное число и разнообразие тестовых задач для его изучения. Комментарий к первому противоречию. Неисчерпаемость интеллекта - неустранимое на сегодня противоречие, так как основой актуального интеллекта (ДВП) является ПИ человека, содержащий все доступные человечеству прошлые, текущие и будущие знания. Второе противоречие. Интеллекту не может быть дано определения, удовлетворяющего всех его исследователей. Комментарий ко второму противоречию. Исходя из изложенного в предыдущих разделах моей книги, интеллект пока относится к такой категории сверхсложных объектов исследования, для которых не может быть предложено единой всеохватывающей познавательной модели. В этом отношении интеллект можно изучать только по частям. Следовательно, нельзя ожидать появления в ближайшем будущем всеобъемлющего определения интеллекта, а лишь его отдельных свойств. Содержательно-этические противоречия Противоречие. Неоднозначная интерпретация результатов тестирования, зависимая от интерпретатора (психолога, в частности), позволяет «аргументировано» манипулировать судьбой личности (устройство на работу, прием в элитную школу и т.п.). Комментарий. Непростые взаимоотношения науки и этики скорее типичное, чем исключительное явление, и психология не является в этом отношении исключением. И если с этой точки зрения рассмотреть предыдущие разделы книги, то можно прогнозировать, что исследователей интеллекта ждут такие этические тупики, по сравнению с которыми современные этические противоречия покажутся легко преодолимыми и несущественными. Ограничения тестов интеллекта В монографии М.А. Холодной "Психология интеллекта" (2002) суммированы следующие ограничения тестов интеллекта: 1. Не существует отдельного теста или даже системы тестов, которые могли бы оценить интеллект в целом. 2. Результаты тестирования интерпретируются неоднозначно (Анастази 1982, Howe 1988). 3. Тестирование не коррелирует с реальными интеллектуальными достижениями испытуемого (McNeman 1964, Frederiksen 1986). 4. Тестирование пригодно лишь для выявления патологически низкого интеллекта, но не пригодно для оценки уровня интеллекта у психически нормальных лиц (Саймон 1958, Фриман 1999). Что касается первого контраргумента, то он сформулирован, в принципе, неконструктивно, поскольку нельзя ставить абсолютно неразрешимых исследовательских задач, по крайней мере, в обозримом будущем. Как было указано в предыдущих разделах книги, человеческий интеллект относится к сверхсложной для изучения системе, которую любой исследователь может воспринять только по частям. Метафорически, это все равно, что требовать от какого-то человека совершенных знаний всех языков мира. Очевидно, что даже такая ограниченная задача непосильна отдельному человеческому интеллекту. А ведь полное представление о мощи активированного интеллекта, которое включает всю сумму знаний человечества, недоступно восприятию отдельным человеком. Таким образом, тестирование отдельного человека или группы лиц может касаться лишь отдельных качеств интеллекта. Хотя следует отметить, что замечательный своей простотой критерий «глобальной» оценки интеллекта был, в свое время, предложен исследователями искусственного интеллекта. Если в процессе произвольной беседы по телефону человек не сможет отличить общается ли он с искусственным или естественным интеллектом, тогда следует признать, что создан искусственный интеллект равномощный естественному. Это, вероятно, единственно доступный для человека тестовый подход оценки интеллекта в целом. Что касается неоднозначной интерпретации результатов научного исследования, то это неотъемлемое качество любой научной работы. Причем многозначность и даже неограниченность числа гипотез наблюдаемого процесса неизвестной структуры были рассмотрены ранее на примере «черного ящика». Нельзя ожидать от тестирования, проводимого не только психологами, но и другими специалистами на экзаменах (музыкантами, математиками и т.п.), что оно в состоянии выявить гения. Примеров этому множество. Э. Галуа, например, не смог сдать вступительные экзамены в техническое училище и при этом сделал фундаментальное открытие в математике (поля Галуа). Современное тестирование просто не может ставить таких задач, так как наука об интеллекте не настолько на сегодня развита. Последний пункт как раз и отражает предельные возможности современной науки об интеллекте: отличие патологии от нормы. И не более того! Из изложенного в предыдущем разделе очевидно, что подавляющее большинство тестов интеллекта направлено на изучение ДВП, то есть текущей информированности человека, а не на исследование механизмов извлечения моделей из ПИ. В связи с этим, они плохо предсказывают интеллектуальные достижения человека в реальной жизни. Отсюда, тесты интеллекта, которые используются на сегодня, более правильно было бы представить как «тестирование способности к обучению» (А. Анастази). Это вполне справедливое уточнение, так как насыщенность ДВП познавательными моделями и есть результат их извлечения из ПИ, что и представляет собой процессы обучения или самообучения. Но так как в тестах интеллекта слабо представлена оценка процесса активирования познавательных моделей ПИ, то не всегда результаты тестирования дают 100% прогноз по успеваемости, а лишь некоторую тенденцию. Идеальными были бы тесты интеллекта, с помощью которых можно было бы определять, какой минимальный набор в ДВП познавательных моделей необходим учащемуся для успешного освоения предмета. При этом в тестах должна быть представлена оценка не только базисных знаний, но и механизмов оперирования с ними. Прототипом такого тестирования являются разного рода экзамены, но, как показывает опыт, сформулированные экзаменационные вопросы обычно далеки от строгого научного подхода, основанного на современных достижениях когнитологии, особенно, когда тестируются знания учащихся высших учебных заведений или на курсах постдипломного образования. Скорость получения правильного ответа, как показатель интеллектуального потенциала, нередко оспаривается. Но разногласия исчезают, если отделить тесты, направленные на исследование ДВП и ее взаимодействие с КВП, от тестов, исследующих активирование познавательных моделей. В первом случае, быстрый правильный ответ отражает достаточную насыщенность ДВП познавательными моделями, которые требуются для преодоления теста. Но если изучаются творческие задатки (активация познавательных моделей), то, как справедливо заметил Дж. Равен, тесты не должны быть с лимитированным временем. В этом случае важна принципиальная способность человека к творчеству. Активация потенциальных познавательных моделей в процессе обучения или самообучения Будем различать активацию познавательной модели в процессе обучения и самообучения (творчества, в частности). При обучении новая для учащегося познавательная модель, с одной стороны, известна учителю, а, с другой стороны, ученик учителем помещается в искусственно созданную интеллектуальную среду, которая вынуждает так работать нервную познавательную сеть ученика, что из его ПИ извлекается ожидаемая учителем познавательная модель. При самообучении процесс активации познавательных моделей совершается в естественной интеллектуальной среде, то есть в процессе обычной жизни человека. Рассмотрим процесс активации познавательной модели на простом примере выучивания строки таблицы умножения: «2 х 3 = 6» ( рис.1 ). Эта строка таблицы умножения является познавательной моделью и если ее ученик не знает, значит, она у него не активирована. «Заучивание» этой строки и представляет собой процесс активирования потенциальной познавательной модели ученика. Допустим, что у ученика ранее сформировались представления о числах 2, 3 и 6, а также об операции «равно». Следовательно, до знакомства с операцией умножения «2 х 3 = 6» в ДВП активированы только указанные познавательные модели (представления о числах 2, 3 и 6, а также операции «равно», которые изображены на (рис.1 в виде параллелограммов со сплошными сторонами). Тогда неактивированной познавательной моделью является отсутствующая в ДВП цепочка взаимоотношений чисел 2, 3, 6, а также операторов «умножения» и «равно» (разбросанные в беспорядке в ДВП/ПИ до обучения параллелограммы) и сам оператор «умножения» (рис.1 параллелограмм с пунктирными контурами) Пусть теперь ученику показывается операция умножения 2 на 3, что вызывает в зрительном анализаторе образование электрических импульсов, которые по нейронной сети передаются в КВП (кратковременную память). При этом «двойке», например, соответствует не такая структура связей возбужденных в сетчатке глаза нейронов, как, например, «тройке». Это обусловлено разной конфигурацией светового пятна, попадающего на сетчатку от цифры «два» и «три». То есть для каждого элемента интеллектуальной задачи формируется специфической структуры нервный импульс, попадающий в КВП от любого органа чувств (не обязательно зрительного как в этом примере), который назовем информационным активатором. Его роль заключается в специфическом взаимодействии с информационным рецептором познавательных моделей ДВП/ПИ. Результат взаимодействия активатора и рецептора естественно назвать «возбуждением» познавательной модели. Поскольку у ученика нет представлений об операции умножения, то активатор сначала переводит познавательную модель «умножение» из неактивного в активное состояние (пунктирный контур на (рис.1 превращается в сплошной). Внешне это выглядит как усвоение учеником представлений об операции умножения. С нейрофизиологической точки зрения, структура информационного активатора определяется пространственным взаимоотношением возбужденных нейронов, которые проводят электрический импульс от сетчатки глаза к КВП. Информационный рецептор это группа нейронов, которые могут воспринять информационный активатор как особой структуры нервный импульс. Или, другими словами, нервный импульс в форме информационного активатора легко и без помех проходит через группу нейронов, составляющую информационный рецептор. Причем эта проводящая нервный импульс-активатор группа нейронов (рецептор) является частью сети нейронов, которая кодирует познавательную модель. В этом отличие информационного рецептора от нейронов, которые только проводят электрические импульсы от глаза к КВП (назовем их нейроны-маршрутизаторы) и не кодируют какую-либо познавательную модель. Взаимодействие информационных активатора и рецептора возбуждает всю нервную сеть, кодирующую познавательную модель, которой принадлежит информационный рецептор. Аналогично тому, как активация специфического рецептора клетки организма, вызывает в ней процессы строго определенного типа. Например, взаимодействие гормона инсулина («информационный активатор») с инсулиновыми рецепторами мышечных клеток стимулирует захват этими клетками глюкозы. То есть если нервный импульс, в форме информационного активатора, достигает нейронной сети, в которой закодировано, например, неактивированное представление об операции умножения (потенциальная познавательная модель), то его взаимодействие с информационным рецептором неактивированной модели «операция умножение» вызывает возбуждение всех нейронов, которые кодируют генетически детерминированное представление об операции умножения. Неоднократное возбуждение информационным активатором через рецептор потенциальной познавательной модели «операция умножение» и переводит ее из неактивного в активное состояние, то есть она становиться частью ДВП, а следовательно к ней облегчен доступ из КВП. Фактически, активация познавательной модели – это процесс облегчения нервной связи между КВП и генетически детерминированными познавательными моделями, которая осуществляется тем легче, чем чаще эта связь задействуется. После того как все модели, необходимые для усвоения строки «2 х 3 = 6», активированы, «заучивается» вся строка в целом, то есть активированные познавательные модели связываются в активированную познавательную сеть. Чтобы смогла сформироваться активированная сеть познавательных моделей, информационные активаторы должны одновременно возбудить все модели сети, участвующие в реализации определенного познавательного процесса. Многократно повторяемое одновременное возбуждения активированных познавательных моделей в ДВП и есть, вероятно, необходимое условие их объединения в сеть. Аналогично механизму образования условного рефлекса, что детально обсуждалось ранее. На рис.2. этот процесс изображен в виде трансформации беспорядочно разбросанных до обучения познавательных моделей в ДВП/ПИ, в строку связанных друг с другом блоков «2», «х», «3», «=» и «6» после обучения. Субъективно это воспринимается учеником как «заучивание» и выглядит как многократное повторение учебного материала. С позиции нейрофизиологии, одновременное возбуждение двух участков нервной сети способствует обмену нервными импульсами между ними, то есть образованию нервной связи. При неоднократном возбуждении нервного пути, прохождение по нему нервного импульса облегчается - это и есть материальное воплощение механизма формирования новой нервной связи между структурами мозга, кодирующими ранее независимые познавательные модели (механизм условного рефлекса). Несколько нервных структур, кодирующих познавательные модели, соединенные облегченными для проведения нервного импульса связями и составляют сеть активированных познавательных моделей. На рис 2. отражен процесс использования таблицы умножения, после того, как она уже выучена. Когда учитель показывает ученику изображение «2 х 3 = ?», то ученик должен, фактически, воспользоваться активированной в процессе обучения сетью познавательных моделей, чтобы дать правильный ответ на поставленный учителем вопрос. Как и при обучении, от зрительного анализатора в КВП поступают нервные импульсы в виде информационных активаторов для всех активированных познавательных моделей задачи, за исключением блока «6». В результате в ДВП, все познавательные модели сети одновременно возбуждается активаторами, за исключением модели, представляющей число 6. Далее естественно предложить следующий механизм разрешения интеллектуальной задачи с помощью нервной познавательной сети активированной у обученного ученика: 1) информационные активаторы блокируют поступление из ДВП в КВП импульсы от своих познавательных моделей, объединенных в сеть; 2) взаимодействие информационного активатора с рецептором возбуждает соответствующую познавательную модель и при этом возникшее возбуждение передается другим познавательным моделям (но не в КВП!), объединенным активированной познавательной сетью; 3) возбужденные сетью познавательные модели и не заблокированные информационным активатором, передают возбуждение в КВП; 4) поступившее в КВП из ДВП от моделей познавательной сети возбуждение воспринимается как сигнал к использованию незаблокированных моделей сети в качестве решения интеллектуальной проблемы. Эти модели предъявляются сознанию, которое может или отвергнуть полученное в ДВП решение (модель) или использовать его в качестве ответной реакции на возникшую проблему (задачу). В частности, в нашем примере, КВП, в качестве решения задачи, получает импульс из ДВП от единственной незаблокированной активатором познавательной модели, которая содержит представление о числе 6 (рис.2 ). Следует заметить, что в активированной нервной сети познавательных моделей, могут осуществляться и гораздо более сложные алгоритмы решения интеллектуальных задач, по сравнению с рассмотренной простой арифметической задачей. Но сейчас для нас важно получить представление о принципе взаимодействия органов чувств, КВП, ДВП и сознания, в процессе решения интеллектуальной задачи, который будет использован для новой интерпретации классических гипотез функционирования интеллекта. Литература 1.Древаль А.В. Интеллект ХХ. Изд-во «Элекс-КМ», 2005. 2.Spearman C. General intelligence, objectively determined and measured. “Am.J.Psychol”, 1904, v.15, p,201-293. 3.Spearman C. The abilities of man. 1927, N.Y.: MacMillan 4.Thurstone L.L. The nature of intelligence. N.Y.: Harcourt. Brace and Company, Inc., 1924 5.Thurstone L.L. Primary mental abilities. Chicago: The Univ. of Chicago Press. 1938. 6.Thompson J. Intelligence. In://Guffin P.Mc., Shanks M.F., Hodgson R.J. (Eds.) The Scientific Principles of Psychology. N.Y..: Grune&Stratton P. 1984, p.460-484. 7.Cattel R.B. Abilities: their structure, growth and action. Boston: Houghton Miffin. 1971. 8.Raven J.C. Guide to the progressive matrices. London: Lewis. 1960. 9.Guttman L. A new approach to factor analysis: The radex. In://Lazarsfeld P.E. (Ed.). Mathematical thinking in the social sciences. Glencoe (III): Free Press. 1955 10.Дружинин В.Н. Когнитивные способности. Структура. Диагностика. Раз-витие. М. – СПб: Per Se, Иматон. 2001. 11.Jensen A.R. How much can we boost 1Q and scholastic achievement? // Harvard Educational Review. V.39(1). p. 1-123. 1969. 12.Gardner H. Frames of mind: the theory of multiple inelligence. L.:Heinemann. 1983. 13.Meili R. Structure der intelligence. Bern: Huber. 1981 См.также *Структура интеллекта Категория:Искусственный интеллект Категория:Психология